


kurt and kitty are the best of friends

by marloosha



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, i do a lot of talking in the notes i'm sorry..., i love these kids theyre so cute, probably lol we'll see, this isnt going to evolve into anything ship wise but there will be side stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marloosha/pseuds/marloosha
Summary: A collection of Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner having fun and getting into trouble.(tagged as both evolution & movie-verse for a kinda fused universe, it'll make more sense later on)





	kurt and kitty are the best of friends

**Author's Note:**

> duhhh this takes place in like modern times because like im sure evolution takes place in the 80's or in the 2000's but how else would i write them playing gamecube & double dash? (kitty mains toad & the green koopa troopa when kurt will give up toad. kurt only does it to make her mad)

It was late, Kurt Wagner knew that much as he snuggled deeper into his comforter. Images flashed through his mind of Logan's mission he and Kitty were never meant to go on. All he could think about was Sabretooth's every roar and snarl he emitted as he lunged at them. He could recall clearly the way that Kitty was thrown back into a tree, and how he felt as he watched her safely phase through. It was cold out there and Kurt wasn't shivering from just the wind. He could recall that he had been trembling before Kitty phased them out of the plane. The crazed look in Logan's eye as he unsheathed his claws merely inches from Kitty's head still sent a chill down Kurt's spine.

Kurt just couldn't get away from it. Every time he came close to dozing off, he could feel the biting wind ruffle the fur on his cheeks. Burrowing into the blankets didn't shield him from the faux wind. He squeezed his eyes tighter, trying his damnedest to recount every prayer he knew, but keeping that train of thought was proving to be counter-productive. The current dead silence of the institute only helped further the volume of his thoughts. Kurt never really noticed how quiet it was. He paused, considering investing in a fan to keep his ears busy.

It was late and Kurt Wagner heard a dull _THUNK_ from down the hall. Without hesitation, he shot up in his bed, quirking his ears and yanking his blanket around his shoulders. He paused, straining his ears in hope his brain had simply made it up. That happens sometimes, doesn't it? A second "thump" followed the first and Kurt decided it was time to investigate.

Now, bamfing into the main room with the pjs on his back and a blanket around his shoulders wasn't the best idea. But had it been an intruder, the alarms would have gone on in an instant. And someone like Pietro wouldn't have stayed long enough to make not one, but two sounds. But it didn't stop Kurt from wanting to make sure. If he had been the only one to hear some crazed murderer in the mansion and someone died? He can't even begin to think about how guilty he'd feel. Kurt glanced around the common area. The couch, the fireplace, and the TV all sat in their usual places. There were a few spikes hanging from the ceiling, but that wasn't unusual. Kitty did say something about him trying to hang a poster earlier in the day. He wandered over to the kitchen, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, almost as a makeshift cape. _That's cool,_ he mused. _Wish I had a cape._

There was another gentle "thump" coming from the very place Kurt was walking towards. He paused for a beat before continuing on. He surveyed the area and noticed the source of the noise. Kitty Pryde stood in the light of the fridge, a matching blanket draped around her shoulder.

"Kitty?" Kurt muttered quietly, approaching her. She jumped and inhaled sharply, before turning around and giving Kurt a look of irritation.

"Kurt, you totally just scared the shit out of me." She held a hand over her heart before setting the pickle jar in her hands on the counter. "What are you doing up so late?"

Kurt wandered over to the counter and hopped up next to the pickles. "Not getting a midnight snack, that's what."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Okay, smartypants." She reached for the jar and twisted the lid. "Can't sleep either?"

"Not at all. I tried."

"Yeah, I know. I can't stop thinking about Mr. Logan." She paused, handing the jar to Kurt. "Open this?"

He twisted the cap off, but not before nabbing a spear for himself. "I think he'll be okay."

Kitty grabbed a pickle and opened the fridge to put it back. "Well, yeah, maybe physically. We didn't go through like... half the things he did, and look at us." She sighed. "I kept thinking I was back in the forest. I kept like... feeling the wind, y'know?" She shut the fridge door and leaned up against the counter next to Kurt.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. He glanced down at the pickle in his hands, wondering why he even grabbed it in the first place. He wasn't even a big pickle fan. "I don't think I want this."

Kitty snorted. "Then why'd you take it?"

"It felt like the right thing to do. You hand me the jar, I open it and take one for myself."

Kitty took it from his hand. "Whatever, weirdo. I'll eat it."

They sat in a comfortable silence as Kitty munched on her snack. "You think you'll be able to sleep tonight? I'm totally gonna pull an all-nighter after that." Kitty let out a yawn to prove her point.

"Probably not. Wanna play Mario Kart?" Kitty rubs her eye and mutters a quiet, "Duh."

The two headed back in the direction of Kurt's room, ensuring their steps were much lighter than usual. They kept the lights dimmed and the sound very quiet in case any passerby X-Men happened to pass by on their way to the bathroom. Kurt flopped on his stomach and craned his neck at the TV and Kitty curled up in the small chair Kurt usually left sitting next to his dresser.

"Hey, I wanna play Toad," Kitty fussed, "You always play him. I'm always stuck with like... Toadette. She's ugly."

"I hate Toadette!"

"I do, too! Take one for the team!"

"You're not playing on my team."

"I'm on your X-Man's team!"

Kurt huffed and switched his character over. He stuck his tongue out at Kitty and decided Yoshi and Birdo were good for revenge.

"Stick your tongue out me again, Yoshi."

"At least I'm not Birdo."

"Hah! You look like her."

"No, I don't!"

"...Yeah, I mean, you're right. You're totally more of a Yoshi."

After a few races that somehow didn't evolve into any yelling, the two fell asleep with the Gamecube controllers in their hands. Kurt would wake up to tell Kitty he won the last match, though he was merely recalling a dream.

Best of all, Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde were finally free from the phantom gusts of wind.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be completely honest i didnt feel like writing out "kurt chomped thoughtfully on the pickle" so i just made him not want it. whether or not thats more in character or not i dont know lmao.  
> anyways i'll update this sporadically, plan on adding some ships & some awkward double dates because like... what else would i do?  
> also just wanna note: i'm really bitter that according to hemingwayapp, this is like a 4th grade reading level


End file.
